Desolation upon the Mountain
Desolation upon the Mountain, also known as Violet: Book 2: Desolation upon the Mountain'' is the second of the Violet trilogy. It is preceded by Indigo Flower of the Valley and will be followed by ''Bad Blood Official summary Part 2 of the Violet Trilogy. Violet Greenhill and Bilbo Baggins and the company of Thorin Oakenshield continue their journey into the wild for the quest to reclaim Erebor. First off, Violet and company is going to face elves to giant spiders to the men of Lake-town and to Smaug himself. Link to novel https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11575532/1/Violet-Book-2-Desolation-upon-the-Mountain Characters *'Violet Greenhill: '''the second hobbit and only female in THorin Oakenshield's company and the best friend of Bilbo Baggins. She developes romantic feelings for him along the journey, even admits ti to Dwalin in the later chapters and starts growing closer to the Dwarves of Erebor. She also befriends to women in this venture: Tauriel of Mirkwood and Sigrid of Lake-town. *'Bilbo Baggins,' the one of two hobbits in Thorin's company and best friend of Violet Greenhill. Bilbo also develops romantic attatchments to Violet , his friend and partner living in Bag End for over ten years. Thorin realises this when the two of them were alone searching for the hidden door. *'Thorin Oakenshield', the dwarf king of Durin's Folk and leader of the Company and uncle of Fili and Kili. He had his doubts of Violet and Bilbo and they saved his life in the previous book. As the story progresses, the mroe closer they get towards, and Thorin slowly succumbs to dragon sickness like his grandfather * '''Gandalf the Grey' , the 'wizard accompanying Thorin and Company. He leaves them at the base of Mirkwood before leaving for inspecting Dol Guldur. He finds Thráin alive only for the dwarf king to be killed and Ganjdalf grow on an anger rage. *'Bard: 'the father of Bain Sigrid and Tilda. He firs tmeets the dwarves and the Hobbits when they are on the shore and smuggles them into Laketown. When he learns Thorin's identity, Bard tries to stop them but to no avail. He is them captured by the Master's men and his son hides the arrow in a boat underneath the Master's statue. *'Smaug: the main antagonist of the book who is a ghost character until the end of the novels when Bilbo and Violet sneak into his lair. *'Kili:' Thorin's nephew and Fili's younger brother. He grows close to an elf named Tauriel. He is one of hte dwarves that gets left behind because Thorin thinks Kili is too sick to continue the quest. * * Sigrid, daughter of Bard and sister of Bain and Tilda, descendant of the Lords of Dale, and a young woman who takes are of their sister after her mother's death. She later grows fussy and motherly over Violet because of her similarity to Tilda, Sigrid's younger sister. *'Tauriel:' A 600-year-old elf who falls in love with Kíli and forms a friendship with Violet. *'Azog the Defiler:' An ancient dark war lord who wishes to see Thorin dead, but fails to capture him and his company every time. *'Bolg:' Azog’s son who continues in finding Thorin and killing him. *'Sauron:' Azog’s master who wishes to see war and find the One Ring that was lost to him many years ago. Balin older brother of Dwalin and mentors Bilbo and Violet on their journey until on their way to Smaug's lair *Dwalin: Brother of Balina nd old friend of Thorin Oakenshield Category:Books